


Gifts Gone Wrong (alternatively titled 'Sirius Black is shameless- James Potter')

by shamelessllamapeanutthing



Series: Izzah's wolfstarbingoficlets [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy remus, Humor, M/M, dog collar, gag presents, idk how to tag this, sexual innuendo, sirius is horny for remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessllamapeanutthing/pseuds/shamelessllamapeanutthing
Summary: James’ gift to Padfoot on his birthday in year six is pretty fucking solid, if one is to ask him.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Izzah's wolfstarbingoficlets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044234
Comments: 7
Kudos: 124
Collections: Wolfstar Bingo 2020





	Gifts Gone Wrong (alternatively titled 'Sirius Black is shameless- James Potter')

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: dog collar

James is great at giving presents. He is generous, attentive and loves making people smile, so naturally, he picks good gifts for people.

Except Sirius. James Potter will never in his life give a good present to Sirius Black and Sirius Black would never in his life give a good present to James Potter. It was one of the few laws of the Marauders’, never to be broken, much as they were lax about rules in general.

It had started in First Year, when they’d both bought each other gag presents for Christmas. They’d laughed so much that it had become a sweet sort of memory for all four of them, and ever since then James and Sirius refused to buy decent gifts for each other, for Christmas or birthdays or New Year’s or anything.

James’ gift to Padfoot on his birthday in year six is pretty fucking solid, if one is to ask him. Sirius and Remus recently started dating, and James still finds himself sore over how Sirius Black of all people managed to land himself his forever person before James did, and James had been trying for longer, goddamnit.

So, he decided to indulge his pettiness, knowing neither Pads nor Moony would take it otherwise. He is happy for them, he _is,_ he is just tired of being single as well. 

… tired of Lily not caring.

He watches gleefully as Sirius unwraps his present, both Peter’s and Remus’ full attention on the frantic movements of Sirius’ fingers. _That boy had no fucking appreciation for wrapping paper and fuck if it didn’t irritate James-…_

Sirius brandishes his gift from the small box it came in, and doesn’t look even the least bit mortified.

James blinks, and waits.

Sirius _grins._

Peter is laughing by his elbow and Remus’ face is a deep, deep red. James supposes that is funny, but the point was to embarrass Sirius.

… but apparently, judging by the naked glee on Sirius’ face, a dog collar engraved with ‘Daddy’s dirty mutt’ is exactly what he was wanting in life.

James feels a vague sense of horror build in his stomach.

Sirius leans back on one hand, and casually holds out the collar to Remus. The shoulder of the oversized sweater he is wearing, stolen from Remus himself, falls away to expose his collarbone and James really wants to know how he manages to be so effortlessly sexy all the time but stupid Padfoot won’t teach him his tricks.

Then, he opens his fucking mouth.

“Wanna put it on your dirty mutt, da-…”

James screeches, Peter bowls over laughing and Remus throws a pillow right at Sirius’ face before he can say that… _that word._

That day, James Potter makes a new oath to himself. No real presents for Padfoot, and no gag ones either. Padfoot doesn’t get a present, ever again in his life, that awful piece of shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and lemme know what you thought???
> 
> Come scream at me about Harry Potter on [my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/shamelessllamapeanutthing)


End file.
